sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Bloodied Hands Arena/Steryotype - Jailrush The Hedgehog vs Sonicsilva1 - Asonja the Hedgehog (Single Battle)
Participants Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Jailrush the Hedgehog - Steryotype The Match Jailrush: *steps into arena* Ok, who's my opponent? Asonja stepped in next, seeming a bit tense and worried. He remained a calm state, but was seen shaking a bit* Asonja: T-that'd be me. Try to go easy on me okay? Im unfamiliar with this... Jailrush: A little stage fright would be my advantage, but...yeah...I'll turn down the dial. Asonja: Alright...thanks... *He gets in his stance. Nothing out of the ordinary here* How about you go first? Jailrush: *He starts off with a weak punch* Asonja: *He stumbled back a bit* You dont have to go THAT easy... *He sighed. He then dashed at him, throwing his first punch* Jailrush: *affected* Oh, so let's set THIS person's difficulty at a MEDIUM. *knees torso* Asonja: *He coughed a bit of blood already and he stumbled back. His clothes were starting to steam, oddly. He dashed at him again, aiming a kick* Jailrush: *with his arm, he blocks the kick, and is left bruised on his arm. Asonja: *While he was disarmed (Heheh, puns), he aimed an uppercut to his chest* Jailrush: *with the force of the uppercut, Jailrush goes flying, but lands a backflip and draws his katana.* Asonja: *He got back in position, the steam becoming more visible.* Well, this just got a bit more difficult... Jailrush: *With the back of his katana, (BACK SIDE, he's not going to die yet) he sliced Asonja's chest.* Asonja: *He stumbled back a bit, his cross necklace ripped off from his neck and onto Jail's katana. He noticed it was gone and he growled.* You bastard! My father gave me that! *He burst into flames and rushed at him* Jailrush: *He pulled out his Marksman, and shot a blank as a distraction, then he kicked Asonja's chin, making him fall back. Asonja: *He stumbled, the flames vanishing. He gets up, rubbing his chin* Argh...even my balanced attributes arent well enough for you. Jailrush: What do you mean by, balanced attributes? Asonja: Strength, Agility...you know all that stuff... *He shrugged* I never really trained that much... Jailrush: *uppercut* Asonja: *He stumbled back after that, rubbing his chest. He didnt seem to get back up but her was still fine* Argh...that's gonna come right back out after this... *The only problem with Asonja and his fighting skills, is that he doesnt take ANY of it seriously enough.* Jailrush: Heh, let's find out after this.... *puts head under Asonja's arm, then forces him back onto his shoulder, then throwing him on the ground (Idk, i tried to summarize this move while making sense :s) Asonja: (It's fine. I got the image) *He coughed a bit more blood, holding his shoulder. His clothes were steaming a bit* D-damn it... *He rolled backwards and got back onto his feet.* Jailrush: *aims a jump spin kick to the face (wow that sounded immature :|)* Asonja: *He suddenly moved back, dodging the kick and aimed an elbow to his chest* Jailrush: *He blocks the elbow with his palms* Asonja: *He growled and tried kicking with his left* Jailrush: *Is affected and drops to the floor* Well, that was the only second you made me fall onto the sand. Asonja: And it's gonna be the last, according to where this is going... *He rolled his right shoulder a bit* Because I'll be covered in sand once we're done and you'd be spotless... Jailrush: *draws katana and slowly walks forward to Asonja* Ya know, I won't be using the back of the blade this time. Asonja: I'm aware of that... *He got in his stance, bursting into flames again. The sand was beginning to get a little hot* Jailrush: *Slices shoulder halfway down* Asonja: *He moved a bit, making a cut on his trench coat. He did make a successful cut, but not at the shoulder.* Argh, crap...didn't ask for that to happen... Jailrush: *He took another shot to slice the back of Asonja's neck* Asonja: *He narrowly dodged, only making a minor cut. He winced a bit, and aimed a side-kick at him* Jailrush: *He dashed towards Asonja, then punched his stomach* Asonja: *He stumbled back, kneeling at the ground, coughing. His flames were punched out from Jailrush's blow.* Jailrush: *While Asonja was on the ground, he jumps up and stomps on his stomach.* Asonja: *Gets knocked back a couple feet, holding his stomach* Argh...not yet... *He gets back onto his feet. He can barely move.* Jailrush: *attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks* Asonja: *He gets knocked back again, making a small trail of sand from where he was knocked back. He wasnt attacking but he kept coming back up* I...refuse to loose... Jailrush: Well, I guess I'll have to break out my finishing move. *He performs a strong kick knocking Asonja to the wall, then stabs him in the chest.* Asonja: *He gasps and blood started to pour from his mouth.* W-well...what do ya know... *His eyes faded from their dark grey color to pure white.* Jailrush: He's out. That means I won after all. AAAND, SCENE. Audience "Woo! Let's go, Asonja!" Raven shouted from her spot next to Jinx, a snowleopard, a wolf, and a tiger. "Why do you even cheer for that hedgehog...?" The Tiger snarled from his spot, arms crossed. Jinx blinked at the Tiger. "Bone, shut up. You're dead, be glad you're even here." The snowleopard sighed, and flicked them both. "Now now, Bone, Jinx, no reason to argue." The wolf nodded. She looked about seven, almost. "Yeah, fighting is never good you guys!" She said. Zikuto was near them and looked up. "Hey, do you guys know if they sell Hotcats around here?" "Heh, she's not for sale, but there's one sitting right next to-" Bone said, interrupted by Jinx and the Snowleopard putting their hands over his mouth. "SHUT UP, BONE!" They yelled in usion. "I wasnt referring to Raven, perv. I was referring to the food Hotcats. They ran out of Hotdogs years ago." Zikuto said, crossing his arms. "If Asonja wanted A hotcat, he would take Raven." The wolf looked confused, and turned to Raven. "Raven.. What does he mean..?" She asked. Raven stared at the wolf. "Spoteye, just ignore them, alright..? You're too young for this.." She said, glaring at the other boys. "Woah woah, when was this my fault?!" Jinx growled. Bone put his arms behind his head. "It's always your fault, ya Sonic remake." Zikuto burst into laughter. "They be fightin' words." Spoteye blinked for a few seconds. "Oh I get what they were saying..! They were saying you were pretty!" She said, grinning at how she finally had gotten it. Bone smiled. "I'm afraid it's more then that, Spoteye sweetheart. You're little mind isn't big enough to handle it, too." Raven grit her teeth. "Shut UP, Bone." She warned. Zikuto chuckled at Spoteye. "You could say that..." He was blushing a bit too. Raven let out a huff of anger. "Alright Spoteye, c'mon. These guys can have their guy time, and we'll have our girl time, alright?" Spoteye nodded, and took her hand. "Can you tell me that story about the caterpillar?" she asked. "Sure.." Raven replied. She walked away with Spoteye to another part of the stands. "So.... Now what?" The snowleopard muttered. "...Want to talk about guy stuff?" Zikuto offered "Sure, but if you bring up Nebula one time, Wind or Bone.." Jinx said, glaring at the snowleopard and Bone. "But he was so cool!" Wind said. "And he gave me free donuts!" Bone added. "Wait, who is Nebula?" Zikuto asked. "He sounds like a nice guy." "Nebula? Oh, he's a random hedgehog. He IS nice, but he only liked Spoteye and Raven, and treated us like dirt after a few hours. He was really into constellations and stuff.." Jinx replied. "Hmm...he sounds like the kind of guy I'd like to chat with. I like looking into space and look at constellations too!" Zikuto says. "But...why would he treat you guys like dirt anyway?" "We don't talk about that much." The three said in usion. "Oh...okay then." Zikuto noms on a hotdog, but it had cat ears oddly. Bone stared at it. "So that's hotcat?" "No duh, Bone!" Jinx muttered. "Is peace an option here, friends?" Winds asked. "Hippie.." Bone said. "Pervert." Wind said calmly. "Element!" "Skeleton!" "Pacifist!!" "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Raven shouted from her spot with Spoteye. "Hey, cmon knock it off. If you two want to fight, do it after Asonja and Jailrush are done. Even though I know Asonja is gonna loose..." Zikuto said. He forgot that Raven is just within reach so she heard everything. "Have some confidence!" Raven yelled, and randomly threw pebbles at them all. "AHH! IT'S RAINING EARTH!" Zikuto ducks Category:Roleplays